


My heart picks you

by supercorp_x



Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lena Luthor Has a Penis, Lesbian Lena Luthor, M/M, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Pining Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorp_x/pseuds/supercorp_x
Summary: Even though Lena is about to enter her senior year of high school, she can't help but feel like she doesn't belong despite, it most likely has to do with the shame she feels with what she has between her legs or her platonic friendship that she wishes was more with her best friend who has a boyfriend, see as Lena navigates high school and if she gets the girl at the end.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Imra Ardeen & Mon-El, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Querl Dox & Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. The Start

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as she stared at the building, she knew she was making it out to be more then what it really was, she has been attending this school for the past 3 years but this year felt different, but that was most likely due to the fact that it was her _**senior year.**_

it was exciting yet nerve wracking that she made it this way, it almost made her feel normal, key work; _**almost**_.

she was reminded of that when her heart speed up more at the sight of her best friend flashing her a smile as she walked up to her, she felt her dick twitching a bit. Before she could scowl at herself and beat herself up mentally, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, the smell of vanilla and potstickers made her relax a bit, just as quickly as they were wrapped around her, they pulled away 

"Senior year! Can you believe this Lena?" she couldn't help but smile at the blonde enthusiasm, she could feel the excitement coming off the female.

"this will be a year to remember Kara" she couldn't help but say as she offered the blonde a small smile 

"I hope you're right"

"When am I hardly wrong darling?" 

before the blonde could answer her, she saw as a shadow fell over Kara shoulders and head and saw as two arms wrapped around the blonde middle section and pulled her to their chest, a small shriek and giggles leaving the blondes lips as a "Mike!" escaped the other female lips. 

she looked away from the couple as she figured they were about to kiss before her eyes took in as Kara sister; Alex parked her motorcycle, a small smile leaving her lips as she saw the younger Lane walking up to peck her girlfriend, she was proud of how far Alex has come, plus as long as she's happy; then that's what matters to her.

she turned her attention back to Kara and Mike, and tried to ignore the way her heart twisted in her chest at seeing them together, she figured she would've gotten used to seeing them together by now but in reality she hasn't. So before they could focus on her, she figured she should slip by them and walk inside.

If she would have turned around, she wouldn't have missed the frown in Kara face as the blonde looked around for something; or maybe someone. 

"that was pathetic Luthor" was said from behind her, she rolled her eyes as she closed her locker and turned to face her other best friend; Sam.

"i keep telling you, tell her how you feel but nooo you don't want to and then you have this pinning look on your face or pained expression" 

she raised a perfectly straight eyebrow at the brunette "usually, friends start off with hey or I missed you"

she saw as Sam rolled her eyes and wrapped one of her arms around the female neck " you know I missed you Lena, who wouldn't miss their rich best friend" 

she gently pushed Sam away from her, pretending to be insulted "oh shut up, you know i add flavor to your life"

"whatever helps you sleep at night Lena" a chuckle left both their lips as they walked towards their first period, they had texted each other their schedules to see if they had any classes together and were delighted to find first period and multiple more classes throughout the day together.


	2. new girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from the first chapter, where Kara, Sam and Lena settle into their first period, Lena thinks back to how she and Kara became friends, oh there's also a new girl (;

as she settles into the seat between both Kara and Sam, she can't help but look around her first period class, she could recognize some faces for example Caitlin and Barry.

despite her calm demeanor, in the inside she could feel the nerves, as if on cue she felt Kara hand on her shoulder, and once her green eyes looked into Kara and saw the concern in her eyes

she offered the blonde a small smile and got one in return, like that her nerves have settled down and she could feel herself starting to relax 

she tried to ignore Sam scoff and her murmur of "damn pinning lesbians" and she so gently kicked the edge of her desk and offered the brunette an 'apologetic smile'

"sorry Sam, that was an accident" she could see the challenging glare in Sam eyes "accident my ass Lena"

she heard Kara chuckle "come on guys, stop the arguing, you know you love each other" 

before either herself or Sam could respond, the door opened and revealed their teacher, she couldn't help the smile that grazed her lips at seeing someone she greatly admired for their work; Hunter Zolomon. 

if she wasn't so into girls, she guessed she would've had a small crush on their homeroom teacher like most girls, she caught sight of Caitlin face and smiled at the dreamy expression of the female as if seeing the point she just made.

"Class please settle down, I know it's exciting to be in your first class of your senior year but we still have calm ourselves and work hard, we have months to go before you graduate, let's make it a good year" 

as she heard him start off what they would be learning this year, about their syllabus and then telling them about himself, she tuned him out as her eyes flickered over to Kara once again who was paying attention to class, she felt herself getting warm but that's just because of the presence of Kara, because of how she felt for her, if she had to describe Kara in one word it would be **home**. 

ever since she met Kara, she felt a connection, like a pull to be near her and she couldn't stay away and she guessed it was the same for the blonde who she did try to push away but always stayed and eventually she did let her in and now they're best friends. From the start, she was always fond of Kara, only Sam knew this but she always had a crush on Kara. She knew Kara was pansexual but before she could tell her how she felt, Kara had gotten a boyfriend and Mike entered the picture. She couldn't ruin something good for the blonde, from what she could see Mike did make her happy and she didn't want to ruin that, plus there's still a chance that Kara doesn't feel anything but platonic feelings for her and she doesn't want to lose the female either; so she always stayed silent.

Happy when Kara smiled at her, or just to have her in her life but in the inside, she felt every stab to the heart when she has to see Mike and Kara kiss. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, she blinked a couple of times as she focused on the class again and was surprised to see that 30 minutes had gone by, the once silent class became loud as Mr. Zolomon stepped out to talk to whoever had knocked.

As 5 minutes pass, he came back in with papers in his hands and a small smile on his lips as a girl came in after him 

"Class, we already have a new students please welcome Ms. Andrea Rojas" 

for Lena, it was like time froze at seeing her and she couldn't help but find the new girl, mysterious and gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, the characters don't belong to me. The mistakes are mine and mine alone, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think. Until next time, stay safe out there.   
> (On another note, Melissa and Chris had their baby ❤ please give them the privacy that they deserve as they start this new chapter of their life)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, yes I am new. I'm Jake, nice to meet you. This will be my first au on this website, the characters aren't mine nor do they belong to me (neither is supergirl but if it was, supercorp would've been together by now) i do hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think, the mistake on this au are mine and mine alone, I do apologize for any mistakes and I'm rambling. I hope you have a good day! Here's to my first au and hopefully more aus to come if you wish, until later! stay safe!


End file.
